


You’re Annoying... Annoyingly Hot

by Beewachan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Libraries, M/M, SoRRY IT’S SUPERFICIAL, They’re becoming FRIENDS WHO LIKE EACH OTHER, half of this is a shitpost but it was fun to write, like just before nationals, narutoesque running, some chemistry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 20:50:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13372827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beewachan/pseuds/Beewachan
Summary: When Keiji goes to his favorite library and finds his least favorite person (who happens to be unbearably attractive) sitting in his usual seat, he is displeased.





	You’re Annoying... Annoyingly Hot

Keiji grinned as soon as he stepped inside and got a whiff of the scent that libraries acquired from years of crisp books being turned used and geriatrics coming in with those funky-scented perfumes and glue being spilled in the children’s room where they did crafts after reading.

The library was Keiji’s safe haven. There were no other teenagers (because this library’s programs were only for those aged three to ten or sixty and upwards). There was no Bokuto (god forbid he crack a book open). There were no distractions in the form of his parents yelling at and for him (except for the “where the hell are you” texts, but Keiji chose to ignore those).

There were only the small children accompanied by their parents, sometimes grandparents, and the elderly who refused to use their phones for research and entertainment because encyclopedias existed and there were puzzle games available at the library. On his way to his usual study table, Keiji grinned and waved at two men playing a round of chess; they came in every Saturday. Greeting them had become routine.

However, something unroutine was sitting at his table. Something that he referred to as a pain in the behind on a regular basis, something that happened to be a _someone_ that Keiji could barely stand the presence of during regularly scheduled practice matches and volleyball camps, someone with dark, messy hair, and glasses, apparently, who was hunched over a textbook.

He was the only other person in this section of the library, so Keiji didn’t hush himself when he approached. “You’re in my seat.”

Thin slits of what Keiji assumed were eyes stared back at him. The slits widened, revealing golden irises and dilated pupils that deflated again within half a second. “I don’t see your name on it.”

“I come here every Saturday morning; that seat is mine.”

A grin settled on the face of Kuroo Tetsurou as he looked up at Keiji, a grin that said, “I’m about to piss you off.” Tetsurou, with the same grin, vocalized, “I’m here, and I ain’t movin’, so find a new seat.”

Keiji pouted, but he decided it wasn’t worth arguing about. He’d sit at the table behind Tetsurou, plot revenge, and begin to study as he normally would, only at an abnormal table.

He hated it.

The chair wobbled when he sat down; the table creaked when he put his backpack on it, and Tetsurou glanced back at him with annoyingly wide and innocent eyes, not reading his textbook, not enjoying _Keiji’s_ table as it should be enjoyed.

“Have I ever told you that I hate you?” Keiji thought aloud, and Tetsurou replied.

“You have. Numerous times, actually.”

Keiji wanted to explode, to scream at Tetsurou about how annoying he was, about how much he hated that stupidly suave voice that only uttered idiotic words, about how much of a shame it was that the brain of a dolt was in the body of such a beautiful human being. “Hear it again: I hate you.”

“Love you, too, cutie,” Tetsurou winked like a lascivious asshole because that’s what he was, and he turned back to his textbook, reading quietly aloud, but loud enough for Keiji to hear him.

Keiji stared at the play he had pulled out, pen in hand. _There are anomalies in groups two and fifteen because the electrons attracted would be entering the Px orbital, causing the electron affinity to not follow the trend of increasing across a period and decreasing down a group. CBS hydroxides are strong._ Keiji listened to Tetsurou mutter words to himself.

“Can you, like, I don’t know, shut the fuck up?” Keiji asked in a whisper.

“I’m trying to study here!” Tetsurou turned around and exclaimed in defense.

“So am I,” Keiji kept his voice calm albeit clenching his pen a tad too tight.

“Study somewhere else if you’re so bothered.”

“I come here because I hate teenagers, you included; please study elsewhere.”

“Maybe I hate you, too,” Tetsurou grinned, and Keiji was about to up and smack him, but he stopped himself.

“Since when does idiot number two study, anyway?” Keiji muttered with a pout.

“I’m assuming Bokuto is idiot number one, but I’m very intelligent, thank you very much, and the knowledge doesn’t always stick unless I study, and I’ve got a big test tomorrow, so kindly fuck off, would you?”

“If you could study quieter, and by quieter, I mean silently, then I’ll kindly fuck off,” Keiji agrees.

“You should be nicer to me, you know,” Tetsurou sighs, an almost wistful sigh.

“Why would I ever do that?”

“Because of that one time that I defended you when Bokuto tried to sell Sawamura and I your soul.”

“When was this?”

“You were asleep on the floor.”

Keiji frowned. “I wish I were surprised.”

“Yeah… anyway, wanna quiz me?” Tetsurou asked, and it was longshot, but it was worth the try.

Keiji opened his mouth to reject Tetsurou, tell him that he can die and never speak to him again, but he said, “I guess,” instead, and the way Tetsurou’s eyes lit up made agreeing seem worth it. Keiji wanted to make his eyes light up again.

After turning his chair around to face Keiji’s table, Tetsurou said, with a bright grin (not the Cheshire-cat one), “Here are my flashcards.”

“What’s a catalyst in a reaction mechanism?” Keiji was intrigued to find out that Tetsurou knew most of the material, and what he didn’t, he understood quickly after; he was a fast learner.

As much as Keiji hated to admit it, Tetsurou’s excitement whenever he answered one of Keiji’s questions correctly was endearing. Incredibly endearing.

Keiji wondered if he should say, “I have to go,” and blast out of there before he continued having these disgustingly warm bursts in his chest whenever Tetsurou did something mildly attractive, or if he should stay because he still had homework to do, and he had nowhere else to go but home, and home was _boring_ and _loud_.

He chose to stay. “I think you understand the material well enough. Can I have my seat back now?” Keiji asked, not meeting Tetsurou’s eyes, only shuffling the flashcards together.

“I could quiz you on whatever you’re studying?” Tetsurou suggested as he took the flashcards that Keiji shoved against his chest.

“I’m trying to trace the theme of death and transition in this play, so it can’t be studied. Off you go now,” Keiji shooed, and he cursed himself for knowing that he was going to miss the warmth spreading across his chest when Tetsurou left.

“I'm coming back next Saturday.”

“Please don’t,” Keiji begged.

But Tetsurou paid no mind, he only gathered his belongings and on his way out, looked back at Keiji with his signature smirk. Keiji hated that smirk.

 

_______________

 

The next Saturday, Keiji didn’t run into Tetsurou at the library. Tetsurou was waltzing down the street of Keiji’s neighborhood like he owned the place, and Keiji thought that was odd because Tetsurou lived in the other direction, but he didn’t want to start conversation, so he didn’t ask.

Unluckily for him, Tetsurou spared a glance back in Keiji’s direction, popped the bubble of his gum, and winked at Keiji, who stood frozen in place outside his house, like a mook who had nowhere to be. “Hey, Keiji! Can I call you Keiji? Keiji’s a cute name; I’m gonna call you Keiji.”

Tetsurou was annoying and rude, that Keiji had gathered, but today he was being exceptionally rude by stopping Keiji in his tracks and taking away any semblance of a cool, collected thought from his brain. Keiji’s brain was on fire because not only Tetsurou was hot, but if Keiji didn’t make it to the library before him, Tetsurou would steal his spot again.

Alas, Keiji had come to the conclusion that he could not stand in the walkway like a mook. He had to run, thus began his sprint. The wind rushed through his hair as he clenched the straps of his backpack, but he only got so far. Tetsurou, the asshole he is, had to be standing in the middle of the sidewalk, blocking Keiji’s path, and well, Keiji was unable to slow his momentum, so bam bam, his face fell against Tetsurou’s chest amidst the cool, December air.

He took a mental note to no longer run nearly naruto-style because it robbed him of his height, and he could have at least hit Tetsurou’s neck, or, you know, somewhere he couldn’t hear the beat of Tetsurou’s heart and feel strong pectorals flexing against his forehead.

“Why are you flexing?” Keiji asked (because that was very important, the most important of Keiji’s concerns), and no, he didn’t move to look Tetsurou in the eye; it was unthinkable at the moment.

“Why the hell are you running at me like you’re in an anime?”

Now Keiji could stand up straight and look Tetsurou in the eye. Tetsurou had roughly five and a half centimeters on Keiji, and it wasn’t a whole lot, but it was enough to piss Keiji off. He held his chin up, and he saw Tetsurou’s eyebrows strangely contorted as if to show confusion.

“I wasn’t running at you. I was running to get to the library before you, but you were in my way,” Keiji answered.

“You’re a real surly kid sometimes, you know that, Keiji?”

“Only to you.” It slipped out before Keiji could stop it. Oops.

“Aww, that must make me special, huh?” Tetsurou said it with a grin, The Grin, actually. The one that Keiji absolutely hated the most out of all of Tetsurou’s various facial expressions. This particular grin boiled his blood the most.

“Please step aside, Kuroo-san.”

“You do realize I’m faster than you, right? If you wanna run, I’m running, too.”

“Kuroo-sa—”

“Tetsurou.”

Keiji could only imagine the way his own features were twisting out of proportion as he swallowed a chip of his pride. “Tetsuh- excuse me, Tetsurou, please let me have my seat at the library. I really like it, and I never want to sit at an unstably creaking table again.”

“There are two sides to a table, Keiji.”

To agree to Tetsurou’s offer would require swallowing far more than a lone chip of his pride, so Keiji politely declined. “No thank you, I’d much prefer a slow, inflamed death.”

“You’re nothing like the cool ‘Agasheee’ that Bo’s always talking about.” Tetsurou gave a disapproving frown, but he motioned his arm to wrap around Keiji, leaving his wrist resting on Keiji’s shoulder.

“I would prefer if you kept your hands to yourself, thank you,” Keiji said, but of course, his cursèd body betrayed him, his neck leaning back ever so slightly into the warmth of Tetsurou’s sleeve. Keiji presumed his cheeks were also flushing a horrid pink as well.

“Red suits you.”

“I'm not quite sure what you’re talking about.”

“My sleeve is red… your face is red,” Tetsurou said, waiting for a response, but when he got none, he added, “and you look pretty cute.”

“You can die,” Keiji answered, and boy, he should probably stop texting that Miyagi setter he met at the Interhigh because his speech and attitude were definitely rubbing off on him.

“Walk with me?”

“Where?”

“To the library, of course,” Tetsurou answered with a wink, and for that reason, Keiji didn’t trust him, but he still agreed.

“Alright, I guess.”

“You guess?”

“Are we really going to the library?”

“We can go wherever you want if it’s within walking distance.”

Keiji hated that he knew the reason Tetsurou said “if it’s within walking distance” was because Tetsurou knew Keiji would say something like, “Let’s go to Pluto” if he didn’t. It made him feel like Tetsurou knew him well, like they were friends, or something like that.

“Are we friends?” Keiji asked, and Tetsurou was turning around so that he and Keiji could walk side by side.

“I mean, that’s up to you since you’re such a pain in the ass.”

Pain in the ass? Keiji? No. While nudging Tetsurou’s side with his elbow, Keiji’s eyebrows knit together. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“That you’re difficult with, like, everything.”

“Give me one example,” Keiji said, pout firmly in place, and he instantly regretted such a request because he could think of ten examples at the top of his head, which meant Tetsurou could probably think of twenty.

“The library table.”

Keiji was stubborn, so he said, “I fail to see how that’s an example of me being difficult.”

“Keiji, just you saying that is an example of you being difficult.”

“Alright, I’m difficult,” Keiji admits, “but that’s because you’re vexing.”

“So you’re not difficult to everyone?”

“Uh, no.”

“I’m special.” Tetsurou pulls Keiji closer, his hand tightly gripping Keiji’s shoulder. “Yo, you don’t mind if I lower my arm, right, like to your waist?”

“Isn’t that a little gay?” In that moment, Keiji hated himself.

“Yeah, otherwise I wouldn’t be asking if you minded.”

After shooting Tetsurou a glare, Keiji yielded. He had to yield because Tetsurou met his glare with a blinding smile that was very endearing, and it melted Keiji’s heart like a candle two-hours-aflame.

Now Tetsurou’s long fingers (Keiji always tried to avoid looking at them) were sitting pretty just below Keiji’s ribs, and Keiji was hating himself to a higher extent for leaning into Tetsurou’s touch.

“Why are we doing this?”

“Huh?” Tetsurou raised an eyebrow at Keiji.

“Why are we walking together like we like each other when we could walk on different sides of the street to the library, or I could walk ahead of you, or you could turn in the other direction and go to another library a couple of miles from here?” There were more possibilities, but Keiji chose not to voice them.

“Because I like you, and I’m pretty sure you like me, too.”

“Not really, you’re very annoying,” Keiji shrugged, brushing his shoulder against Tetsurou’s in the process, and looking toward a community center they were passing by, at some trees, at things that were in the other direction from Tetsurou.

“Whatever.” It was one dumb word accompanied by one dumb chuckle, but it drew Keiji’s eyes toward the beautiful upward curve of Tetsurou’s lips. It was stunning, captivating and everything in between.

“I really like your smile,” Keiji blurted, and Tetsurou’s growing grin made it worth the embarrassment of saying.

**Author's Note:**

> Thaaaanks for reading!


End file.
